The beginning of the end
by Lololova
Summary: Prompt: KittyKat3715 (wattpad) said: "Hey, can you make a prompt from the song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry please?" (Started out as this but might've taken another turn, also my contribution to this weekend's Castle Pornado!)


_**Prompt:** KittyKat3715 (wattpad) said: "Hey, can you make a prompt from the song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry please?" (Started out as this but might've taken another turn, also my contribution to this weekend's Castle Pornado!)_

* * *

Kate Beckett awoke with a headache pounding behind her eyes, it was so loud she could literally _hear_ the pulsing. _What the hell happened last night?_ She tried to remember but the way her head hurt she had a feeling it would take a while before she would actually get her memory back to her. Groaning loudly she pulled her arms up in order to shy away from the sun leaking into the bedroom, pushing her face into the pillow. When she drew a breath she felt her whole body stiffen at the scent going through her senses. _Wasn't that..?_

"Hmm," a familiar voice sounded through the air and she immediately popped her eyes open with shock.

Slowly, trying not to move the bed too much, she started to turn around. When she met his face, and _naked chest_ , she gasped. _What happened last night?!_ Kate clenched her eyes shut, silently praying she wasn't naked, praying they hadn't... _And fuck her head was killing her_.

"Mm-Beckett?" Castle mumbled and as sudden as she had realized he was in her bed she could see the confusion enter his face. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until he suddenly bursted out, "Breathe for god's sake!"

Without really thinking she took a deep breath in before letting it go slowly, and it took a few repeatings before she could see he was actually relaxing again.

"Thank god, your face was turning blue," he sighed out in relief and she bit her lip.

They were quiet for a while, none of them really knowing what to say or what to do. She caught herself staring into his eyes, those blues drawing her in deeper than she could ever imagine, and she quickly glanced down only to meet with his naked chest again. _Naked_. _Was she naked too? What the hell had happened last night?!_

"Do..." she started but cursed under her breath as she looked up at the ceiling. "What happened last night?"

She could feel his eyes still on her, and she squirmed under the covers to, _finally_ , be able to feel she did indeed still wear her underwear. However she was most certain she wasn't wearing a bra. _Fuck_. Okay, so they didn't have sex, but what _did_ they do?!

Her partner cleared his throat and she refused to let her eyes wander to him, she could feel her cheeks burn hot at the thought of the two of them... doing... things. "I just remember we going out for a drink, after the case," he said and she dared a quick glance at him only to see he was looking at the ceiling as well. "I vaguely remember insisting on walking you home, then you insisting on me staying, but not... I don't remember if..." he stumbled across his words and she could stop the small twitch in her lips, _he was kind of adorable_ when he didn't know what to say. "I don't _think_ we did anything, I mean... it doesn't... _feel_ like it?" Suddenly he was looking straight into her eyes again and she immediately looked away.

She started to chew on her lip. Her heart felt sunken, as if she was... _disappointed? Sad?_ Her mind was racing with questions and it only made her head pound harder. _Aspirin, she needed an aspirin_. With a sigh she put her head in her hands again, and once she wiped them down she started to rub her temples to try and sooth the headache.

"You need an aspirin?" he asked with such a gentle voice she would've flinched with surprise _if it hadn't hurt to flinch, that is_. As soon as she met his blues she could see concern in them, _concern he shouldn't feel_. Sure, they were partners, _but it wasn't like that!_

"Yeah, do you?" she asked back, couldn't help but feel a bit of concern for him too. _What was happening to her?_ _To them?!_

"Not really," he scratched his head and she couldn't help but flicker down to look at his naked chest again. _He looked so much better than she had thought_. "I can get it for you though, where is it?"

"Oh, no, you don't need to," she started but he was already rising up from the bed, his naked upper body glaring at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, your head's killing you by the looks of it," he waved his hand dismissively. "S0 where is it?"

Before she could think any deeper she told him they were in her bathroom cabinet and he set off immediately. She couldn't help but check out his ass when he walked away. He too had his underwear on still but that didn't stop her brain from conjuring up images of how things _could_ have gone. Things could've gone so differently and just the thought of it had her heart in a strain. The one thought that kept crossing her mind was; _Why hadn't it?_ She felt this strong _pull_ towards him. Her mind was racing with images of his skin against hers and her pounding head couldn't take it anymore. _Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?!_ _Was she still drunk?_

"Here," Castle returned to her bed with his hand reaching out to her, an aspirin in his palm.

With one hand clutching the cover over her chest she reached out to carefully accept the aspirin. To her surprise he then reached out a glass with water, apparently he'd grabbed the glass on the night table before he left the bed without her noticing. She thanked him before she put the pill in her mouth and accepted the glass in order to take a sip and down the aspirin. When she looked back at him she could see he was struggling with what to do, he stood beside her bed with his hands clutched together in front of him, his fingers fiddling as she could see he was biting his lip. _Fuck_ , that was enchanting. _He_ was enchanting. Especially in those delicious black boxers. Suddenly she was filled with a need to touch, a _need_ to _feel_.

"You know what really helps with hangovers?" she heard herself asking before she could think of what she was about to do. She didn't even wait until he answered before she continued, because if she did she knew she would back out. "Orgasms."

His eyes widened and his jaw fell open with shock. She felt her stomach flip at the way his eyes suddenly darkened and how his cheek went into a pink-ish color. The question in his blues were obvious; _Are you serious?_ She was both satisfied and impressed by how quickly he recovered from his shock though, his open jaw closing only to let his lips turn up in a smirk.

"And how do you usually bring yourself to orgasm?" he questioned and she felt her insides scream.

Clenching her thighs together under the covers she knew she was already losing it. Did she really want to tell him how she normally touched herself? How she let her fingers wander all over her body, massaging her breasts and nipples before they traced down to her waiting heat? How she sometimes thought of _him_ because she couldn't get him off her mind? Sometimes she was so frustrated with him there was nothing she wanted to do more than to just fuck him in order to get him to shut up. She wanted to taste his lips, claim them as her own and tell him to keep quiet if he ever wanted to feel her mouth on his again.

"How do you think Nikki Heat do?" she challenged instead, wanting to see what theories he had. She had a feeling these theories wouldn't be _that_ much crazier than the truth.

He smirked at that and he carefully let his knees sink into the bed to get closer to her. She couldn't control her eyes as they quickly glanced to the growing bulge in his boxers. If the bulge was any indication at all, her partner was indeed on the large side.

"Nikki Heat would ask Rook to help her out, but before she met him? Nikki would most likely let her fingers do the deed, let them wander, teasing her skin all over her body before she let them glide between her wet lips. Because of course she would be soaked after all the teasing she'd done to her skin, the tugging on her nipples, the massages to her beautiful breasts." He let his eyes glance down her body and her chest started to rise and fall faster, as her breathing got heavier, almost panting. _Fuck, if his words would do it for her_. "Nikki would start slow, her fingers sliding between her folds without pushing inside, not just yet, not until she had her fingers completely coated with her arousal. First then she would dip the first finger inside only to draw it back out, bring it to her mouth and taste the sweet aroma of herself."

She almost moaned. Almost. She just _barely_ managed to choke it down. He was turning her on and he was doing nothing more than using his skills to manipulate words to his favor. Before he could continue she parted her lips on a teasing smile as she used her hands to, slowly, remove the cover from her chest. His eyes immediately landed on her naked breasts and she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him licking his lips.

"Rook on the other hand," he continued as he watched her hands remove the cover completely off her body, exposing the dark blue panties she was wearing, "wouldn't use his fingers. He would use his lips and tongue to trace Nikki's skin in a way she'd never experienced before. He would kiss, and nip, and lick my way down to her heated core. He would stay at your breasts in order to suck on them, turn you into a moaning mess and make you squirm beneath my _hot_ assault." She wasn't sure he changed perspective on purpose, but she was _definitely_ loving the change. She raised her eyebrow as if in challenge, _do it_.

It took no more than one second before his hands landed on each side of her body, having him towering over her with dark question in his eyes. She was sure he could see the same in hers and it didn't take long before his head was dipping down, his lips hovering over hers just barely touching. Their lips were parted, both breathing in the others breath in a panting matter. She lifted her jaw a little in order to nudge his lips with hers and it was like a spell had been broken. He claimed her lips with a hungry kiss, his tongue immediately seeking hers in her mouth. The moan leaving her mouth to meet his was embarrassingly loud, and she couldn't understand how he was eliciting sounds from her so fast. She had already forgotten the pounding headache she'd woken with. The taste of him had her head spinning instead, her panties getting damp at the way his tongue was so expertly rubbing hers. She wasn't sure anyone had ever turned her on so fast and so incredibly hot, _she was already addicted_.

"No," she whispered in a small whimper when his lips left hers and she vaguely heard him chuckle before she gasped when his tongue traced a wet line down her jaw to her neck, where he started suckling on her skin.

She shivered and moaned when his teeth very gently scraped against her bare skin, his tongue there almost immediately to sooth the small nip. He went lower and before she could comprehend what he was about to do he did exactly what he'd told her, he turned her into a moaning mess as his talented mouth and tongue licked, nipped and sucked on her breasts. If she'd been in control she would've been embarrassed by the sounds he kept pulling out of her with his hot assault but she was too down the hole to be able to comprehend anything other than the electricity he kept shooting into her skin. And she would most certainly be embarrassed by the scream that left her lips when he kissed her heated core over her panties. She could feel the smirk his lips held as he continued to move his lips over the thin material that stood between him and her complete arousal.

"God, C-Castle," she whimpered, her fingers clenching in her sheets. She didn't know where to keep them, didn't know if she would destroy the beautiful bubble they were in if she let them tangle in his hair. _God_ , she wondered how it would feel with his soft hair between her fingers.

Before she could think more about it she felt his fingers trace her hips, eliciting another sound from her lips, and soon he had a hold of the hems of her panties. Along with his teeth gripping the hem at her front he started to pull down the wet material. Once they were off she met his dark blues as he started to kiss and nip his way back up her legs. When he got to her inner thighs she couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips again. _Fuck, what was he doing to her?_ To her small irritation he stayed there, just in reach but not really there, and her hips tried to move to get him _there_. She let go of a whimper of frustration when his hands landed on her hips, keeping her still while he continued his assault on her other inner thigh. She was so high she could feel the orgasm getting within her grasp, _if he would just get to her core already!_

"Fuck!" she screamed out when his tongue, without warning, plunged into her, feasting on her.

His tongue didn't hesitate when he tasted her orgasm, didn't stop licking and kissing and _sucking_. He would be the death of her! One of her hands found its way into that soft, brown hair of his and her fingers tangled in there to keep hold to something, _anything_. When she started to come down from her high she felt his tongue slow down, his mouth gently kissing and scraping his teeth up her belly, until he reached her lips. He was extremely gentle claiming her lips again, not as hard as the first kiss they shared but, _oh_ , _just as passionate_. Their tongues danced slowly, tenderly, and she could feel her aching to feel him inside her. Reaching down she let her fingertips roam his naked back until she dipped them into his boxers, squeezing his ass with her hands firm on his cheeks. She moaned when she could feel the hardness of him push against her still wet core, his boxers the only thing in the way now. Biting his lower lip to stop it from moving she managed to suck it into her mouth, soothing the sting with her tongue. He groaned at that, his hips immediately reacting by thrusting into hers and she couldn't stop the smirk from entering her lips in satisfaction. _He was just as turned on as she was_.

"Fuck, Kate, are you sure?" he mumbled into her mouth and she didn't wait one millisecond before she nodded. She didn't need to think about this because _she'd wanted this for so much longer than she had anticipated_.

He pushed off of her and at first she was worried _he_ had changed his mind, but when he started pulling at his boxers she felt her belly flip with excitement. With him off she turned to her night table and opened the drawer. It took her a second to find the package she'd searched for and ripped it apart as soon as she had it in her hands. Turning back to him she saw him smile brightly at her in all his naked glory. She couldn't stop the small giggle pass her lips, they were actually doing this. He climbed back onto the bed and before anything she rolled the condom onto him, giving him a few strokes before he grabbed her wrist and pleaded her to stop because if she kept going he would burst before they could connect.

Then they laid back down, her back against the mattress with his body draping over hers, their mouths connected in a tender kiss as they prepared mentally for crossing that line they'd been dancing on for the past few years. Their lips parted and she looked into his blue eyes as he looked into her hazels, both searching for anything, _anything at all_ , that indicated this wasn't what the other wanted. And found none. As they gazed into each other's eyes he slowly pushed inside her and they both gasped at the feeling. Kate had never felt as connected with another person as she did in that second. And it didn't take long before they found a rhythm, it was as though they had been doing this forever yet it was so new and enchanting and _addictive_. Their lips soon crashed together again and he thrust into her as she met his thrusts with an equal need for release. The moans and groans filling their ears urged them on to go faster, harder and they had to rip their mouths apart in order to find air. Kate was surprised, yet not, when his hands suddenly clutched hers to pin them above her head. It made it so much more, she didn't know why or how, but the way their fingers intertwined and held on made her heart explode with warmth.

"I'm close," she whispered into the the room and she felt him thrust harder, felt him swell inside her.

"Me too," he grunted before he claimed her lips with his again, and before they knew it they both exploded in a whitening bliss.

His body was heavy on hers, limp from the exhaustion, and she found herself not caring. He snuggled his nose into her neck and she couldn't stop the giggle escaping her lips at the small tickles his breath elicited on her skin. She panted in rhythm with him, both of them out of breath. Laying there, even though she had his body draped over her, she was starting to feel drowsy, as if she could fall asleep like this without any struggles at all. Which was also why she started to complain in a groan when he suddenly started to pull away, _she was so cozy!_ She'd never really been one to cuddle but if he wouldn't cuddle she would feel so disappointed. For once she actually understood what the guys she'd been earlier had complained about every time she slipped out of their embrace right after sex.

"Don't go anywhere," he whispered in her ear and she wondered what the hell he was talking about, _he was the one that was leaving_.

Opening her eyes she watched his back as he walked into her bathroom and, _oh_ , he was just going to get rid of the condom. Once he came back he didn't even hesitate before he climbed back down in bed and without thinking she rolled over to snuggle into his chest. Her arm draped over his stomach, holding him close, and she felt herself relax when one of his arms went around her back while the other landed on top of hers as he hugged her naked body closer to his. Feeling his heart beat in his chest had her mind starting to replay everything that just happened. They'd crossed the line, _what now?_

"How's your head?" His voice was nothing more than a rough whisper, his lips in her hair as she bit her lip, and she felt the tingles from his fingers brushing lightly across her naked waist.

"Better, how's yours?" she asked and lifted her head slightly in order to look at him.

He smiled but she could see a small concern in his blue eyes, _what if he regretted it?_ Or worse, _what if he was done with her now?_ She'd quickly written off his sudden desire to shadow her as a way to try and get into her pants, and now he had. So, what if he had what he came for? Would he just leave? But... they were partners now, right? _Real_ partners? Not just a detective with an annoying shadow, but _partners_. Right?

"Much better," he agreed and she let her cheek land on his chest again, drawing in as much of his scent as possible into her lungs. Even if this was it, she would never want to forget the way he smelled like. She even found herself kissing his chest. "What now?"

It wasn't more than a whisper and she was surprised he was the one to ask the question, she thought she would be the one to ask.

"I don't know," she breathed out, not daring to say it any louder.

The room went silent. None of them knowing what to say or what to do, but none of them wanting to let go either. She wasn't sure how long they laid like that, it could've been for hours, but it felt so comfortable she didn't want to leave. Her stomach had other ideas though, growling for food.

"We should eat," he whispered carefully and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered back. "I just... I don'..." she sighed, _how was she supposed to express herself when she didn't even know how she was feeling?!_ "I don't know if I...if I want this to be the end."

He squirmed beneath her and she couldn't help but think; _This is it_. But when one of his hands landed on her cheek to pull her to look at him she saw confusion and question in his eyes.

"Why would it be the end?" he asked and she bit her swollen lip. "Or, well," he added and looked deep in thought, "it kind of is the end but it's also the beginning." This had her looking at him with confusion. _What the hell did that mean?_ "The end of us as just partners, and the beginning of us as... something more?" he met her eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat at the blue pulling her in, drowning her.

Kate leaned up and claimed his lips with hers again, this kiss wasn't arousing in the same way as their previous, but tender and soft and, _god, she could kiss him like this all day, every day_. If she was lucky she could. If she was allowed she _would_. Once they pulled away slowly she felt his lips pulled up in a big grin and she couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"The beginning," she agreed before pecking his lips again. _They would figure it out. This would be the beginning of something great._

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you so much for your prompt KittyKat3715! This started out as a thought of this song but I think it took a different turn when I decided to write it for this weekend's Castle Pornado, so sorry if I didn't exactly stick to the prompt. Hope you all enjoy it anyway! Feel free to comment/review your thoughts and I thank you beforehand if you do, thanks!_

 _Still got my internship for another three weeks, so we'll see if I get more writing done before that or not. Anyhow, until next time, xxxx_


End file.
